The Flames Of Love
by FluffyStrawberryParfait
Summary: I'm not going to remind you that this is 1827, or how Hibari proposed to Tsuna. I certainly won't be telling you Tsunayoshi and Hibari are getting married. Oh, blast! I've done it. Curious now? Let's face it and read this one- it's too late to turn back...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello... again. I know I should be updating some of my stories speacially ' A Sweet Beginning', well this story just happen to be bugging me for months. .**

**WARNING ALERT: This story is RATED M, not for kids. This contains BL scenes, for short Boys x Boys. SO don't forget your tissues. Again if you don't like it, press the back button and back off.**

**You are now reading up to this part so ENJOY and have FUN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. END of DISCUSSION**

* * *

><p><strong>The Flames Of Love: Chapter 1<strong>

" Dame-Tsuna, you have to do everything so that Hibari will work with us to beat Byakuran, and when I say everything I mean everything... And if he didn't...", The mighty Reborn transform Leon into a gun. " I'll shoot you."

" Hieeee!~ W-wait!? Why is it always have to be me?!", the young vongola boss whine as he move inches away of his tutor.

" You really are Dame-Tsuna. You are the soon to be Vongola Decimo and Hibari Kyoya is your Cloud Gurdian. It is your responsibility as the boss", losing patient he let Leon turn into his normal form.

" B-but..."

" Good luck then.", he jumps of and in just a blink of an eye he disappered, he really is Reborn.

" Ehhhhh! N-no way.", and so Tsuna didn't have a chance to protest, so he now plans how to approach Hibari Kyoya next.

...

In front of the japanese style house that is located at the exact location of the basement of the Vongola Famiglia, here we find the Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi standing infront of the sliding door. He is now sweating, his face is getting paler and paler.

- No, I dont want to after all.. I don't want to be bitten to death.-, as he just planning to turn back and walk away a hand grasp him on th back. Slowly but surely he turn to look who was it.

There he saw Kusakabe Tetsuya, vice president of the Disciplinary Committee. " K-kusakabe-san ^^.", relief it was 'just' him.

" Do you have any business with Kyo-san, Sawada-san?", now formally asking Tsuna about him being there.

" A-a-anou, I-i... H-hibari-san... Mmmm", stuttering like always.

" I understand.", he is now dragging Tsuna inside of the japanese style house. " Kyo-san you have a guest.", Kusakabe gave a silent good luck to Tsuna.

- Hope everything will be be fine for the both of them-, Kusabe thought as he walk off and leave the two alone.

Silent...

" Are you just going to stand there herbivore?", Hibari who is sipping his hot tea. " If you don't say anything why you are here I'll b..."

" N-no no no, wait Hibari-san, I just... I mean I want you to work with us for the upcoming battle.", Tsuna with his puppy-eyes-technique..

" First of all herbivore, I am not on anybody's side. I'm just going to bite those people who will ruin the peace of Namimori.", he declare.

" B-but... I want everybody to come... So please be with us Hibari-san.", he pleaded once again.

Another sip then he stand up and walk forward where Tsuna is standing. Stopping in front of him and he lifted his hand and touches Tsuna's cheek.

" In one condition.", he said.

" W-what is it? I'll do everything for you.", he cheer up once Hibari said it. Relief that he still have a chance for it.

" If I come with your 'noisy' family, and we'll win. I want you.", he smirked.

- W-what does Hibari-san mean?! He wants me?!-, " What do you m-mean?", he said franticaly.

"Can we get married after all of this Tsunayoshi?", Hibari lifted Tsuna's chin up. " N-no, I mean Y-yes, ehhhh... No".

" Don't you want to?", Kissing the forehead of the boss, who's face is scarlet red.

The raven hair man didn't wait for an answer instead he said, " If you don't want to then it's okay. I'll help you and protect you that's the only thing I'll do as your gurdian.", letting go of the brunet. Hibari walk off and leave a blank Tsuna standing..

- Why does my heart beats fast?~ I feel so weird and warm with Hibari-san... -blushing Tsuna sigh in confusion.

_Time elapse ( Vongola wins against Byakuran)_

-We win!~ I'll be going home... with everyone.. Gokudera-kun, Yamato-kun, Mukuro, Reborn, Chrome, Oni-san, and ... Hibari-san too.-, dazing off , day dreaming like he usual do.

- Hibari-san too..~-, blushing while he thinks about the 'married' thing Hibari said to him before the conflict.

"...uudaime... Juudaime.. Juudaime?!", Gokudera's voice echoed through his eardrums.

" Gokudera-kun?"

" Are you okay?", Gokudera ask with concern, " I'm fine, no need to worry.", waving his both hands continuously to indicates his fine.

" I see. ", Gokudera still thinks his not fine but he didn't argue with him about it. An arm wrapped around Gokudera's waist. His shoulder tense up at the sudden movement, " Baka, stop touching me casual baseball freak."

" Haha.. So mean Gokudera.", instead letting go of the gray haired man, he just tighten his grip and makes Gokudera blush even more.

" Let g-go!~", he protest.

" Haha. No!~", he said and continue, " I missed hugging you.", he whisper unto Gokudera's ear, now his face all red even his ears. Totally forgotten, Tsuna tiptoed backward preventing to distract the two with their lovey dovey.

" You did a great job Tsuna-", Reborn said as he jump to Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna utter a silent thanks. " Now talk to him, I know you have important things you have to settle with him.", he pointed Hibari, that is leaning against the wall, eyes close. Reborn smirks and the jump off and then walk over where Fuuta is.

" Hibari-san... Hibari-san...-", mumbling his cloud guardian's name. Tsuna's feet moves on his own. Walking rapidly where Hibari is. " Hibari-san!", getting the attention of the other. Honey-color-eyes met gray one.

" Anou...-", Tsuna the first one to break the silent. 'What happen I can't say anything?', Tsuna doesn't know the words to thank Hibari for his help. Now tears started to form on the corner of his eyes. - I just want to thank hi- hands?-, Hibari's hands ruffling Tsuna's spiky hair.

" You win. Good job, herbivore.", still ruffling Tsuna's hair. " No, t-thank you Hibari-san... You really help me a lot.", clutching his hands unto Hibari's jacket.

Hibari let a microscopic smile.. He caressed Tsuna's cheek with gentleness. " Go back with your family Tsunayoshi.", turning around and started to leave. Disappointment filled Tsuna to the lost of affection.

" W-what about Hibari-san?"

" I don't know."

Running to keep up with the leaving Hibari and he said, " w-wait.", hugging Hibari from the back and burying his face onto the jacket.

-Tsunayoshi...-, a shocked Hibari turn around facing the blushing Tsuna.

" H-hibari-san! There's s-something I want to tell you.. So please listen.", here it comes, " I want to 'marry' Hibari-san!."

A stunned Hibari freeze for a while but he was be able to remain his posture and smile, " You don't have too Tsunayoshi."

" N-no, I want to be yours Hibari-san.!, So adorable and honest, a tint shade of red on Hibari's face, he kissed Tsunayoshi with love and passion. They forgot about everyone, who are now staring at them with different reaction.

The mighty Reborn smirked and said, " Good job Dame-Tsuna."

" Hahi, Tsuna-san is mine desu."

" They look good together.", Kyoko said.

" That's so sudden to the EXTREME!."

" Kufufu.", Mukuro's catch phrase.

_Time elapse ( After the wedding, In the Vongola Hotel, room 1827)_

" Omedetou... Juudaime."

" We'll be the next to get married.", hugging Gokudera. " W-what? Stop kidding me...", and so on they started shouting at each other.

" Tsuna-san you're soooooo beautiful desu.", now looking at Tsuna with an you're-beautiful-for-a-boy look.

" Stupid girl, of course Juudaime is be-beautiful.", not sure about the word since Tsuna is a boy and absulutely not a girl.

" Hahi, Haru is not stupid Gokudera-san."

" Yes you are."

" Maa maa..", calming Gokudera.

*Bang* They turn to where the sound came from.. Guess who? Its Reborn, " Shut up! We should leave now.. The groom might kill us for stealing his beautiful bride to him.", he smirked while all of them nodded.

" Jaa ne!", they say in chorus. And slam the door quitely.

" Tsunayoshi, I think you have to give me reward for letting those herbivore in.", Hibari who is now standing right beside Tsuna.

" Eh?", playing with the hem of his white dress. Tsuna feels the eyes that is watching him silently. " Hibari-san, can you bend slightly.", Hibari just do just like what Tsuna say.

***CHU*~**

" I-i l-love y-y-you Hibari-san.", Tsuna feeling his face heat up.

Smirks.. So cute and lovely, he carried Tsuna bridal style. And throw him gently on the bed. Hibari on top of Tsuna. Making his way to our lovely tuna.

" W-wait..."

" I can't wait."

" B-but, I-i... the dress will get d-dirty.", oh my Tsuna is really seducing Hibari with his cute techniques.

" It's fine Tsunayoshi, It will be more exciting with you wearing it.", before Tsuna protest his lips was sealed by Hibari's. First it was gentle but later on two tongues dances rhythmically.

" Hnnnn. Ngnn... H-hibari-sa...", Tsuna moan echoed through out the room.

They seperated and a string of saliva connected them. Hibari licks it and start licking Tsuna's neck.

**Lick.**  
><strong>Suck.<strong>  
><strong>Bite.<strong>

Now he lower himself and start licking, sucking, and biting Tsuna's nipple. " Ahh! No...biting Hibari-san!", Tsuna begged and of course, Hibari didn't stop. While his mouth is busy with the nipple of the other. His hands bow rubbing Tsuna's manhood.

After a moment, Hibari's licking Tsuna's. " Ngnnn. nnnn... Hi-hibari! I'm gonna..."

" No not yet.", taking of the white dress that is now wet with Tsuna's pre-cum.  
>Hibari ready Tsuna by inserting one finger in his asshole. The two fingers..<p>

Tsuna can't stop moaning. Instead he said, " H-hibari...-san.. Enough with y-your finger. I- i want yours i-inside m-me."

Not waitin, he unzip his pants and pour some lube in his.. Then he insert the tip gently. Next he put it all the way.. " Mmmmmm nnnnngnnnnnnn... M-move."

Hibari started thrusting, in, out.. After many of thrust they both cum.

Hibari cleaned the now sleeping Tsuna and he lay beside his bride, wrap him with a blanket and let himself fell asleep.

**This is just the first and won't be the last time they will fall asleep with each others warmth.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine ;A;

Since this is Chapter 1.1, this is just a short Chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.1<strong>

... And the next day...  
>" ummh.. nggh.. argh.." Hibari Kyoya heard a cute groan with a little<br>moan from Sawada Tsunayoshi but he is still too tired to open his eyes.

Then he heard him again, "uugh.. my head.. what the hell happened last night? ah.. Hibari-san isn't awake yet.." he can feel Tsuna move his hand slowly and moving from the bed..

" Ooow! ouch..! my hips.. ah..  
>hurts.." he heard Tsuna groan like he's really in pain.. well.. Hibari really did it roughly last night, b'cos Tsuna is hard to resist when he's being cute, especially on bed.<p>

Hibari opened his eyes and saw Tsuna trying to stand up. He can saw his legs shaking.

" ah.. my legs.. why it's.. ngh.."

" Tsunayoshi..? you okay?..." ( not so like Hibari)

" oh Hibari-san.. ngh.. i don't know..  
>ha-aaah.. i-it's dripping out.. "<br>Hibari saw that sticky thing dripping out slowly to his thighs.. man... THAT'S  
>FREAKING SEXY!<p>

" Hibari-san.. y-you came inside?"

" Call me Kyoya from now on. And I think the answer is obvious."

" .. just.. why it's so hard to stand up.. ngh.. ow..ow.. my hips are killing me.. what actually we did last night.. why it  
>hurts so much.." Tsunayoshi make a really painful face and make Hibari feel so guilty..<p>

" Well.. I think you know the answer Tsunayoshi.", Hibari saw him immediately heat up.

" Ah.. so that's why.. ngh..", Tsuna tried to walk. " Ouch ouch..! ugh.. i feel like  
>an old man..", Hibari get up from the bed and hold his thin body.<p>

" K-kyoya?! put me down..!"

" It's okay.. you don't have to  
>embarrassed.."<p>

" That's not it.. it's just.. i-i'm  
>dirty.. that sticky thing.. on my<br>thighs..", he blushes from embarassment.

" It's okay.. it's my cum after all.. beside you're cute.", the last part is just bearly audible.

Hibari bring him to the bathroom and  
>wash him gently. After that he take<br>care of him until he totally  
>recovered.<p>

Such a sweet morning for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Flames Of Love - ****Chapter** **1.2**

A month before the memorable Hibari and Tsuna's Vongola style wedding. In Sawada residence, both son and mother sitting on one of the sofa.

Nana Sawada sigh for the ninth time. " What happen mom?", Tsuna asked looking at her mother with concern.

" Tsu-kun, won't you have a girlfriend already?", his mother sounds really bored. " I'm really worried about you Tsu-kun.~"

" I don't have one... but-"

" You have boyfriend right?".

" Eh? Wait~ You... know !", Tsuna who suddenly stand up and started shading red.

" Hmm. Reborn-kun told me about it... And Tsu-kun you don't have any plan to tell it to me.", Tsuna is supposed to protest but their attention was caught by the person outside their house that press the doorbell.

Nana, who is now opening the door and smiling when he saw the person she invited. " Hara~hara, you're early."

" I just don't want people waiting.", a cool and a relaxing tone came from the boy at the door.

Tsuna's mom soon lead her guest in the living room, where Tsuna, his son waiting.

" You go and sit down."

" Tsunayoshi."

" Hibari-san! Eh? What are you doing here?"

" Don't you want me here?"

" No, that's not it. And that's not the point. Who invited you here? Does Reborn called you to be here? And you know mom already?", Tsuna who ask frantically at Hibari.

" Tsu-kun, I know all about you and Hibari-kun. I'm not against about your relationship. I'm just sulking 'cause you didn't let me know first. And now you two are getting married.", her mom talked for Hibari.

" I am sincerly apologized about that ma'am.", he lower his head that seems like a bow. On the other hand Tsuna is stunned on what things are now.

" Hara Hara~ No need to be formal Hibari-kun. You can call me mom too right Tsu-kun?"

" Hai.", a simple answer came from Hibari. Now Tsuna's mom turn to face Tsuna who sat beside Hibari.

" Hah.. seriously.. Hibari-kun has

handsome face, perfect body, and you don't have to be afraid about being pregnant if you two have sex, but I want grandchildren after all.", she say giggling.

" Mom..! you pervert!"

" I hope Tsu-kun can give birth too."

" I'm a boy! I can't.", Tsuna protest.

" Don't worry Mom, we will try our best right Tsunayoshi?", smirking he snaked his hands around Tsuna's waist. ( Yay!~ I did it. Hibari calls her mom now. ￦ )

" Mou! Hibari-san!", as he was dragged by Hibari to his room.

- Good Luck Tsu-kun. Seems Hibari-kun is an "S", just like what Reborn-kun told me a while ago , Nana Sawada thought as she glance outside seeing the sky and the aloof clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1.3**

Two people, two guys are in the same room, sitting on one only bed or should I say sharing one bed.

One guy is Hibari Kyoya,leaning on the side of the bed, reading a book silently. The other guy, Hibari Tsunayoshi, yes, _HIBARI TSUNAYOSHI_, nervously slide in the bed. " Tsunayoshi, you don't have a reason to be nervous.", Hibari settled the book beside him.

" B-but..."

" Its okay, if you wake up at midnight and want my help to go to the CR, I won't bite you to death.", he smirks.

" T-that's not it. So rude.. " Tsuna whined. " What if I snore while sleeping?"

" That's normal.", Hibari said blankly.

" What if I pee on my pj's?", shyness doesn't leave the tone of his voice.

" You're too old for that Tsunayoshi. And straight to the point."

" What if you we fight about something?"

" Something?.. That will never happen?", staring at Tsuna seriously.

" Then what will Kyoya do when I say I hate him already.", now puffing his cheeks out.

" I can't imagine it Tsunayoshi.", ruffling Tsuna's gravitational hair.

" Then imagine it." why is Tsuna acting like this.

Hibari sigh and tries to imagine it like what Tsuna said.

**Hibari's Imagination**

" Hibari-san, I hate you.", does Tsuna really mean it 'cause he called Kyoya as Kyoya not Hibari-san anymore.

" Hn."

" Is that what you gonna say? I said I HATE YOU?!", he screamed infront of Hibari.

" Do you really mean it Tsunayoshi?", Hibari looks at him eye to eye. Those eyes that is so mesmerazing, he looks at TsunayoshiNso tenderly.

"... N... No... I-i'm sorrrrryy Kyoya.", Tsuna cried and he continue, " I love you so much.", he sobbed and hugged Hibari tightly.

" You're forgiven. I know you don't mean it.", Hibari chuckled and lift up Tsuna's face and give him a peck on the lips. And they hugged again.

**End of Hibari's imagination**

" That won't happen since, you don't have reason to hate me. And I know you love me.", he said confidently.

"..!..", He was hugged by Hibari. They snuggled to each other. And that was just the first night of the two. _No sex but sweet_.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I finally updated this one. Hehe please enjoy and leave a comment/ review after. Thanks a lot...

* * *

><p><strong>1.4<strong>

" JUUDAIME!". The self proclaimed right hand-man of " Juudaime " aka Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato is crying out for his beloved juudaime. Though Yamato holding him back to go and follow his juudaime, that may now be enjoying his honeymoon with Hibari Kyoya.

Everyone knows how much Gokudera hated the man that his juudaime married. Trying to bomb all the people who are trying to hold him back to follow Tsuna. And we all know what will happen if Gokudera can be able to follow him, he will surely destroy their *perfect* honeymoon and that's everyone reason for holding him back.

" That bastard he can't touch Juudaime, even a one strand of his hair. If he dare to touch him I'll blow him with this.", holding up his bombs as he said those things with a fierce eyes.

" Maa maa! Calm down Hayato. Do you remember its their honeymoon, we shouldn't try to disturb them or else we have to face the angry Hibari.."

" I know that... baseball freak but I don't know why Juudaime chose him. And don't call me casually."

" Don't be envious with Tsuna."

" Why would I be envious with Juudaime? I don't have a reason to."

" Because he already have Hibari?"

" And so? Get to the point."

" Tsuna got a partner and you realize you don't have yet..."

" You... What are you thinking, baka? I-"

" I'm here, were lovers right?"

"* blush* N-nani?! I... We.. Did you hit your head or you're just really stupid."

Shaking his head as he looks away with a flush face. Stopping his urge to hit the Yamamoto guy, and just leave him alone instead he just keep quite.

" Hayato-"

" W-what?! * looks at him*"

" *chu~* Suki ", he said as he pulls away and leave Gokudera staring blankly at him.

" ?!... YAMAMOTO!?"

And so following Tsuna is already forgotten.


End file.
